


Nobody sees, nobody knows, we're a secret can't be exposed

by Fedies



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Juventus Turin, M/M, Makeup Sex, Teenage Dorks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Come si sono messi insieme Alex e Pietro?Chi ha fatto la prima mossa?E l'altro come l'ha presa?Com'è stato il loro primo bacio?Dopo sono andati dritti al sodo?





	Nobody sees, nobody knows, we're a secret can't be exposed

"Pietro ridammi i calzoncini!"  
"Vieni a prenderli!"

Basta l'occhiata maliziosa del terzino per far sì che Alex gli si butti addosso con poca delicatezza, dando così inizio ad una lotta degna di due bambini di cinque anni.  
Tra di loro è sempre stato così, sono ormai tre anni che si conoscono, tre anni che si reputano due migliori amici.  
Eppure quando Pietro riesce a bloccarlo con le spalle al letto e si ritrova con il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello del difensore si rende conto che il batticuore che sente stona veramente tanto con la definizione di "ottima amicizia" che dà al rapporto suo e di Alex.  
Gli piace essere così vicino a lui, con i corpi praticamente incollati; gli piace giocare insieme a lui, gli piace quando gli fa le coccole, gli piace sentire le loro risate all'unisono.  
Pietro non è mai stato molto riflessivo.  
No, a pensare è Alex il più bravo, così senza valutare i pro e i contro il terzino fa scontrare le loro labbra.  
Alessandro s'irrigidisce sotto di lui, mentre la bocca di Pietro gioca appena con la propria.  
Quando si staccano, lentamente, Alex lo guarda con tanto d'occhi.  
"Che hai fatto?"  
"Ti ho baciato"  
"Lo so che mi hai baciato. Perché diavolo mi hai baciato?!"  
A quel punto la calma apparente di Alex svanisce rapidamente.  
Pietro si mette a sedere e il compagno bianconero si libera da quella posizione improvvisamente tutt'altro che innocente ed inizia a camminare su e giù per la stanza.  
"Non lo so...! Sentivo il bisogno di farlo. Penso che tu mi piaccia. Quando ti piace una ragazza la baci, no?"  
Alessandro lo guarda sconcertato, arrestandosi di colpo.  
Pietro ha le guance arrossate ma non sembra vedere la situazione con la stessa gravità.  
"Ti è andato di volta il cervello?!"  
"Non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto..."  
"No?! Pietro sei il mio migliore amico, un mio compagno di squadra... siamo due ragazzi! Non è normale che tu voglia baciarmi o che io ti piaccia...in quel senso!"  
Il terzino si stringe nelle spalle, non si aspettava di certo che Alex avesse quella reazione.  
"Scusa tanto..."  
"Non parliamone mai più, okay? Vado a farmi un giro"  
E lo lascia lì, senza aggiungere altro.

 

Alex è confuso.  
Confuso? Ha proprio la testa nel pallone! E stavolta il calcio non c'entra niente.  
Il punto è che baciare Pietro non era stato brutto, anzi.  
Sembrava la cosa giusta da fare in quel momento, nonostante tutto, ma Alessandro non riesce a non pensare che qualcosa di sbagliato debba effettivamente esserci.  
Dà uno sguardo al rapporto che ha con Pietro e solo in quel momento si rende conto che forse i loro atteggiamenti sono troppo intimi per una coppia di amici.  
Questa cosa però non gli ha mai recato nessun fastidio, al contrario.  
Non sa che pensare.  
Allora decide che la cosa migliore è non pensarci affatto e l'unico modo per far sì che ciò sia possibile è ignorare Pietro.  
Quei giorni sono strani, perché effettivamente il terzino è diventato una costante nella vita di Alex e far finta che non esista si rivela più arduo di quanto pensasse.  
Pietro non ci sta al comportamento di Alessandro.  
Lo ha baciato, gli ha detto che gli piace - romanticamente parlando - ma non ha ucciso nessuno né fatto qualcosa per meritarsi quel trattamento.  
Come sempre armato di una gran faccia tosta, intercetta Alex in mezzo al corridoio qualche sera dopo e lo trascina di forza in quella che era la loro stanza prima che il centrale di difesa chiedesse asilo al compagno Keane.

 

"Pietro ma che...-!"  
Nel frattempo l'altro chiude a chiave la porta e si gira a braccia conserte verso il compagno.  
"Ecco, adesso siamo solo io e te. Nessuno ci vede, nessuno ci ascolta. Non si scappa"  
Alex è sorpreso dalla presa di posizione di Pietro, che pensa di meritarsi almeno una spiegazione.  
"Non so quale sia il tuo problema, se hai paura di dirmi di no per non spezzarmi il cuore o se hai vergogna di cosa possa pensare la gente..."  
Alessandro lo guarda e vede Pietro, il suo Pietro.  
Pietro che gesticola mentre parla, che ride sempre troppo forte e che lo stringe un po' di più ogni volta che lo abbraccia.  
Che cavolo gli importa se è un ragazzo?  
L'ha detto anche lui, in fondo non c'è bisogno che qualcuno lo sappia.  
Ha smesso di sentire Pietro che blatera chissà cosa da un po' ormai e ferma quel suo fiume di parole baciandolo improvvisamente.  
Il terzino sobbalza ma poi ricambia il bacio con altrettanto trasporto, tenendosi alle spalle ampie di Alessandro.  
Si staccano che hanno entrambi il fiatone.  
"Mi hai baciato" boccheggia Pietro, un sorriso sornione sulla faccia e i capelli sparati in ogni direzione dopo che Alex ci ha passato le mani in mezzo durante il bacio.  
Nel frattempo Alessandro si sta già togliendo la t-shirt e Pietro lo guarda piacevolmente sconvolto.  
"Wow Pietro sei proprio un arco di scienza"  
"Ma allora... ah, fanculo"  
Il terzino capisce che è proprio il momento meno adatto per riflettere.  
Spinge Alex sul letto facendolo ridere e si spoglia a sua volta, baciandogli ogni lembo di pelle disponibile.  
Pietro si è già sfilato i pantaloni ed Alessandro gli ha lasciato un segno violaceo ben evidente sul collo quando si fermano un secondo da quel vortice di baci e carezze affannate.  
"Che stiamo per fare?"  
"Dipende. Se intendi la follia di una sera: sesso. Se vuoi iniziare qualcosa di serio: l'amore"  
Certe volte Pietro riesce a sconvolgerlo con appena due frasi.  
"Tu cosa vorresti?"  
"Il problema, fino ad un quarto d'ora fa, era ciò che volevi tu. Per me sei più di un amico, penso che sia chiaro ormai"  
Adesso il terzino un po' ha paura.  
Superato quel confine immaginario tra amicizia ed amore, Alex avrebbe potuto fargli male in qualsiasi modo.  
"Se era una dichiarazione d'amore... faceva veramente schifo, Piè"  
Commenta Alex, con un sorriso divertito ad increspargli le labbra ed uno sguardo dolce.  
Pietro sbuffa ed alza gli occhi al cielo, imbarazzato.  
"Vuoi che mi metta in ginocchio?! Potresti anche dirmi di no, per quel che mi riguarda, ed io mi umilierei inutilmente"  
Alex gli lascia un bacio umido sul collo.  
"Dipende da quanto sei romantico"  
Lo prende in giro, perché in realtà Alessandro ha deciso cosa fare già da un po'.  
"E va bene! Alessandro Vogliacco sono innamorato di te"  
Il diretto interessato passa una mano dietro al collo di Pietro e lo attira nuovamente a sé, baciandolo con trasporto.  
"Stiamo per metterci in un casino enorme" si limita a dire Pietro, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra, mentre Alex fa vagare le mani sul suo fondoschiena.  
"Ci siamo già dentro, fidati"  
"Allora tagliamo la testa al toro, no?"  
Pietro gli regala uno sguardo malizioso e con un colpo di reni gli sfila anche i boxer.  
Alex si abbandona completamente a Pietro, senza perdere mai di vista i suoi occhi color cioccolato accesi d'una luce nuova.  
Il tocco del terzino mentre lo accarezza non è sempre deciso e le dita gli tremano un po' quando si fanno strada in lui, ma è come se nonostante tutto conservasse un'immensa sicurezza.  
Alessandro si fida ciecamente delle sue mani e delle sue labbra e lascia che sia lui a gestire la situazione.  
Quando il glande di Pietro sta stuzzicando la sua apertura Alex, col respiro affannato, lo ferma.  
"Pietro..."  
"Che succede?" chiede il terzino, un po' allarmato.  
"Mi baci?"  
L'altro non se lo fa ripetere due volte e si sporge fino a toccare le labbra del compagno.  
Quelle di Alex sono piene e carnose e Pietro ama morderle piano ed accarezzarle con la lingua.  
"Ti amo" gli sussurra, ad un centimetro dalla sua bocca.  
"Anche io"  
Pietro poggia le mani ai lati della testa di Alessandro ed entra in lui con una spinta.  
Il difensore mastica a stento un urlo e gli graffia la schiena.  
Ed in quella stanza, lontani dagli occhi del mondo, si amano per la prima volta.


End file.
